


Stranded

by Maozy321



Series: Synchronization [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	Stranded

**Tower P.1**

Clarke groaned upon waking up to bright light filtering through a window. When her eyes adjusted, she could make out the stone room she was in. There was something heavy resting on her and upon looking down, she found Lexa. Lexa was awake and breathing calmly, lost in thoughts. She was pulled away when Clarke hugged her.

"Where are we, Lexa?" Clarke questioned.

"I tried to teleport us somewhere safe when the planet hyperjumped," Lexa answered. "Due to that, we ended up in the first forever tower. We're stuck here until we get rescued."

Clarke smirked, "Does this mean we can get to know each other without interruption?"

Lexa laughed and pecked Clarke. "Yes and a very good thing about this tower is unlimited food when there are beings trapped here. Come on, I'm hungry. We can play 20 questions later."

**Carriage**

Indra heard someone in the bathroom of the carriage as she woke up from the hyperjump. She went to check to see who it was and found Sloane resting against the toilet bowl.

"Are you going to be okay?" Indra questioned as she settled behind Sloane.

Sloane nodded weakly, "I'm great, just pregnant."

Indra cleared her throat, "Pregnant? But we haven't done anything yet."

"Anya's," Sloane laughed. "Before we synced, Indra. Was gonna tell her but a shit storm of things happened."

"We're going to be okay," Indra assured, rubbing Sloane's back.

"We need to get communications up," Sloane groaned as she slowly got up. "I need to know that my kingdom is safe."

Indra smiled and helped Sloane clean up first before getting to the computer. While Sloane powered the laptop, Indra checked on Gaia and was happy to see that her daughter was still alive. Then she noticed some movement from within the room.

"Sloane, I think something is here with us," Indra informed, pulling out her sword.

Sloane rolled her eyes, "Put that away. You're scaring the little thing. Come on out, little Catgon."

As soon as Indra put away her sword, the Catgon appeared and crawled over Sloane. It settled on Sloane's lap as the laptop finally connected to home base.

"My queen!" Ontari beamed. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am," Sloane huffed. "Anyways, how are you? What's the status report?"

"I'm good, we're all good in the control room," Ontari answered. "The king, queen, and little prince are well. Damage to our home is minimal. I'm more worried about things on your end."

"Do a scan of Arkadia, and for everyone's location," Sloane stated. "And tell my mum to kiss Reed some kisses until I return."

Ontari nodded, "Yes ma'am. The scan will be complete soon."

**Arkadia**

"Fuck," Raven groaned, touching her head before noticing that she was stuck under rubble. "Someone, help!"

"Damn, I didn't make it," Anya grumbled as she got up from nearby. "I hope you aren't damaged too badly."

"Well, let's see the damage," Raven huffed as Anya used her magic to lift the rubble.

"Crawl over here if you can," Anya advised. "I cannot do much except hold it until I can't."

Raven struggled to crawl and they noticed why really soon. Anya dropped the rubble mass as soon as Raven had dragged herself to Anya's feet.

"We need to get you to a healer," Anya informed, picking Raven up bridal style. "But there are none here."

"Who is our backup because I don't fucking see Clarke," Raven growled.

Anya rolled her eyes and sighed, "The carriage is too far to get Sloane to heal you but Lincoln should be around here somewhere."

"Here!" Lincoln announced, popping out of nowhere when he heard his name.

"The fuck?!" Raven gasped. "How?"

"I have been checking on casualties for a while now," Lincoln answered. "I just got to this area."

"Good," Anya stated. "Fix her. I need to check on Sloane which means silence."

"Yes, general," Lincoln smiled as he started on Raven.

Anya walked a few feet away before taking a seat on the ground. She quieted her mind and mentally reached out for her wife. 'Sloane? My love, are you okay?'

_'Anya! Love, we're safe in the carriage. Gaia has not woken up yet so I can't meet up with you right now.'_

'Stay there. I will check on our prisoners and regroup with our remaining troops before heading to you.'

_'Sha, Anya. Be safe, my love. Oh, Clarke and Lexa are stuck in the 1st forever tower. We'll have to get them on our way back to Polis.'_

'Doesn't that dork know it's not safe to teleport during a hyperjump? Anyways, I love Sloane. Make sure to eat and drink something.'

_'Yes, love. Indra already on the meal situation. I'll see you soon and I love you, too.'_

"Our queen is safe," Anya announced, getting off the ground. "Lincoln, status report on Raven."

"She will need to be looked over by Nyko later but she's okay to walk," Lincoln replied. "Bellamy and Octavia are with our troops in front of the prison. Our prisoners are still out of it from the hyperjump but that is to be expected. Our people in Arkadia are all accounted for except for Gaia."

"Gaia is with Sloane," Anya sighed. "Let's start the interrogation before we have to meet up with our queen. She will expect information."

**Tower P.2**

"Lexa!" Clarke groaned. "I'm bored. Is there anything to do here?"

Lexa smirked as she straddled Clarke's lap. "We could cuddle on the bed. Besides, I don't think your mother would approve of us moving this relationship at a fast pace."

Clarke blushed, "No, she would not but this relationship is between us. So just cuddling?"

"Naked cuddling," Lexa announced as she got off of Clarke.

Lexa stripped and jumped on the bed. She crawled under the covers and winked at Clarke.

"Are you going to join me?" Lexa teased as she ran her hand against the empty side of the bed.

"Yes," Clarke answered hastily and rushed to join Lexa on the bed.

Clarke tripped as she tried to take off her shirt but luckily landed on the bed. Lexa giggled and helped Clarke finish undressing.

"There, isn't that better?" Lexa laughed when Clarke settled next to her.

Clarke nodded, "Much more comfortable than last time."

"Very much like last time since you're hard," Lexa giggled. "How much do you really like this closeness between us?"

"I would like even more if I get to hold you," Clarke huffed.

Lexa cuddled into Clarke, resting her face against Clarke's breasts, and possessively hooked her left arm and leg over Clarke's body. Clarke had her left arm holding Lexa from behind and traced random shapes onto Lexa's back with her right index finger.

"I kind of wish we could stay here forever," Clarke stated.

Lexa chuckled, "We would go insane without our friends. Besides that, we are much happier with them in our life than without."

Clarke sighed, "Then I will cherish this moment forever."

"We could get married and move into a different part of the castle for more privacy," Lexa suggested. "But it just depends on how well you court after we are rescued."

"Will you also be courting me?" Clarke questioned.

"Yes, without a doubt," Lexa answered. "If it was one-sided then it is not worth pursuing."


End file.
